Toy With Me
by SexciTibby77
Summary: Cute little Easter one shot, written for a challenge on another site.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Authors Note:**My little one shot for the Easter Challenge. I hope it's good. I'm seriously winging it.

**Toy With Me**

Easter. A time that once brought a smile to my face and now I can't even bear to think about it. Let me bring you up to date on what's been going on in my life. I began dating Ron at the end of sixth year and it went horribly wrong over the summer. Just imagine being friends with someone for five years, since you were little kids, and then suddenly being thrown into kissing and touching and loving that same person. Let's just say, awkward. Very awkward.

So I ended it based on the fact that I simply didn't love him like that.

Did the oh-so-rational Ron take it well? Like a man? Of course not. In fact, he hasn't spoken to me since. Harry is completely torn between us and its driving the poor boy mad. Ginny thinks Ron is an idiot, thank Merlin. Not the idiot part, just the fact that she's apparently on my side.

I got an E on my Potions final. AN E! That is just unacceptable for me.

And to top it all off, I got the Head girl position my seventh year...alongside Draco Malfoy.

Whom I now have to spend two hours every night with working on the upcoming Easter Festival.

Kill me now.

***

"Can we PLEASE get down to business, Malfoy?" I shrieked for the fifth time. It was the night before the bleeding festival and he was currently playing with a god damn Game Boy. A GAME BOY! Merlin knows how he got a Game Boy or how he made it work in the castle, but there he was, staring intently at the little screen attempting to beat Donkey Kong, if I'm not mistaken.

"Hold on. One more level." He said, eyes never leaving the screen. I huffed.

"You know that's a muggle toy, right?" I asked, hoping the realization would make him drop the toy and cooperate.

"I know. It's fun. Crazy little contraption." He paused the game and looked up at me with a puzzled look on his face. "How does it work?" He asked. I sighed and flopped down on the seat next to him. _This was going to be a long night._

"Why in Merlins name have you brought that?" I asked, starring at him as he once again resumed throwing barrels at a giant ape.

"I was bored."

"Well, good for you! However," I snatched the game from his hand. "we need to complete this list for Dumbledore."

He pouted at me.

"Why does he need a list of food? Can't we just buy a whole bunch of chocolate and let the students go crazy?" He asked. I tried not to think of how adorable he looked whilst pouting. _Adorable?_ Did I really just think that?

"He just does. We can't just feed the students chocolate! There has to be some substantial food there." I argued. I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Well?"

"Give me the game, Granger." He said, attempting to look threatening. I merely laughed and shoved the Game Boy under my arse.

"When you've helped." I replied, motioning to the parchment.

"No. Give me the Game Boy." He countered with a grumpy tone.

"Not going to happen."

I had approximately five seconds before he had me pinned to the couch, Game Boy safely tucked behind the small of my back. I was struggling to breath, not because of his weight on top of me, but because his face was mere inches from mine. My arms were pinned uncomfortably above my head but the position was becoming the least of my worries. His face was just so close.

"Or we could do it my way." He stated, pulling the toy from beneath my body. His hand, even through my clothes, rubbing against my back sent shivers down my spine and I once again had to remember to breath.

"Does the game mean that much to you? Or did you just want to be on top?" I responded sarcastically and he looked taken back.

"Well..I…" He stuttered. The Great Malfoy stuttering. Priceless.

"But..well…you what?" I replied, smirking at him. I felt something hard rub against my thigh and smirked even more. Contrary to many beliefs, I was not the prude I made out to be.

"I just wanted my game." He replied, eyes darting to anywhere but my face. Yet, he still hadn't moved.

"Sod the game." I said and closed the distance between our lips. Surprisingly, he didn't recoil or curse me for daring to touch my mudbloods lips against his. He kissed me back. And Merlin did it feel good, damn near amazing. His lips were so soft and moved against mine in perfect synchronization. I heard the toy drop to the floor with a thud and his arm wrapped around my waist, hugging me closer to him. I could feel every inch of him and it was incredible.

We broke apart to breath and it was suddenly a stare down of bewildered looks.

_"Did she just…?"_

_ "Did I just…?"_

He smiled slightly and I couldn't help but return it. What was there to say? I could read in his eyes, he had felt the same spark I had when we kissed. Blood status, hatred, disloyalty needn't be brought up. We knew all of that.

"Well, uhh…" He began but I cut him off.

"Shut up." And I was kissing him once more.

I couldn't control myself. I felt as if that one kiss had brought me to life. Never had I felt this before with any other man, especially not Ron and I found it a tad ironic that I found such passion in my mortal enemy.

I tugged at his shirt and pulled it from the confines of his pants, my hands instantly seeking the warmth of his stomach. It felt so smooth and so perfect beneath my skin and I wanted to feel more. I wanted to feel my skin against his. I believe he felt the same as he began to tug my tank top over my head, leaving me in only a skimpy lace bra.

He gave me a questioning look as we broke apart and I nodded in approval.

His shirt was gone and our bodies were as close as possible.

It didn't take long for the rest of our clothes to follow suit and we laid there simply kissing and touching each other, exploring new territory as it were. Nudity definitely suited Malfoy, I thought to myself.

"Hermione…" He moaned softly as my I let my hand drag slowly along the base of his shaft.

"Yes, Draco? Do you want something?" I whispered into his ear, smiling broadly. He groaned in response and I immediately rolled us off the couch and onto the floor. Me on top.

I lowered myself onto him and we moaned in unison. The feeling was pure bliss and though two halves of a circle had just been reconnected. I began to move slowly, reveling in the feeling before I was flipped over suddenly.

"I need you." He replied, huskily. I saw the need in his eyes and nodded. He began to pump in and out of me at a faster speed and I saw his resolve fading and he was slowly losing control.

"Harder." I moaned and he obliged until we were both so close to the end, so close to falling off this cliff we had just climbed.

He growled, he actually growled as my walls clamped down around him with my orgasm and my moan sent him into a frenzy. He thrusted furiously before collapsing on top of me completely spent. The feeling of him throbbing inside me was quite possibly the most perfect feeling in the world, and made time stop. His ragged breathing brought me back to reality and I looked him in the eye.

What was I searching for? Regret, hatred, anger? All I saw was a smile, reflected in his grey eyes. And then he laughed. He fucking laughed!

I scowled at him.

"What?" I asked.

"We still haven't written that list."

The students ate chocolate the next day. Lots and lots of chocolate.

The End. :)


End file.
